Taking Over Me
by samuraichikx
Summary: Liz has problems focusing at work


Fandom: 30 Rock

Pairing: Jack/Liz

Prompt: Ham_napkin; how do you do that?; meatball sub

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Liz never had problems focusing at work. Even when she had pulled an all-nighter, she still managed to find a coffee cup large enough to fill her with caffeine for the rest of the day. Her problem now, though, is that her break in concentration cannot be solved with food. Generally, she never had this particular level of distraction, possibly because she never met anyone quite so good at it as he is.

She can't stop thinking of that night, with him, right here in the writers' room. She had been working late, and Jack had come down to her office meaning to persuade her to stop working so hard and go home, tempting her with a meatball sub. She acquiesced, but as he was leading her out both the combination of the though of food, him touching her, and the smell of his cologne drove her over the edge and she snapped, grabbing his face down to give him a raunchy kiss. Jack of course, was not going to object. One thing led to another, and the next she's writhing beneath him on the writers' table panting his name while gives her quite possibly the best sex of her life.

Liz bites the eraser of her pencil, desperately trying to control herself. But being not even two feet from where they were proved to make the task that much more daunting. The writers don't notice, deeply in thought about what to order for lunch.

The smell, the taste, the feel of him seemed to overwhelm her, and then she snaps. She snaps, quite literally, as she breaks the pencil in her hands clean in half as she groans his name lustfully.

There's a long, awkward pause as everyone completely stops what they're doing to look strangely at her. Her brain freezes, and she can't even think of one possible scenario to explain this situation other than revealing their sex-capades. Then she remembers that they're ordering food, and justifies it accordingly.

"Jack....cheese. On my meatball sub."

Cerie gives her a funny look, almost seeming to know that she's completely lying.

"Come on, write it down Cerie, I want Jack cheese on my meatball sub." The writers continue to stare at her indefinitely "Well we've all been working so hard. I think we deserve a nice long lunch break...beginning now!" Liz nearly jumps out of her seat and makes a beeline for the elevator, pressing the button for the 52nd floor repeatedly until the doors close. It was his fault, it's always his fault. The problem is, usually she can get over whatever it is he did pretty quickly. Product integration sketches, being an egomaniac, being a republican. This time, however, he had gone too far. And worse, dragged her best friend, food into the mix.

As she waits for the elevator to ascend, possibly purposely making this a longer ride than usual (Does he control the universe?) he hand twitches incessantly either from annoyance or excitement. She can't really tell.

Liz doesn't even bother waiting for Jonathan to give her the okay to go in, and instead just barges into his office.

"YOU BIG JERK!" She yells at the top of her lungs, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"....Hello" he stares at her, surprised. His body frozen in place to what he had just been working on.

"You're just a big...dumb jerk! Making me think...things about you"

Jack rises from his desk and motions to a frightened-looking Jonathan to close the door behind her, leaving them alone in his office. She continues.

"I can't even think about a meatball sub without thinking about you. Why did you have to ruin food for me?"

He pauses, trying to gage some understanding of what had transpired down in the writers' room. He walks out from behind his desk, sets her down in one of his chairs while he leans against the front of his desk.

"Okay...from the beginning. What happened, Lemon?"

Liz sighs, "Okay, I was sitting at the writers' table, we were ordering food for lunch. And you know, I was really thinking about getting a meatball sub from that one sandwich shop in midtown, you know the one with the really soft bread?"

He snaps his fingers, urging her to get to the point

"Well, the point is, I....said your name."

He looks at her strangely, even more confused. "...and?"

"Well I didn't just say it, I like...groaned it almost like it was sexually or something."

"Really?" he smiles, clearly more intrigued about her desire for him than the possibility that this could affect the show.

"It's not a good thing, Jack!" Liz stands up and starts pacing in front of the desk. "I can't be having...thoughts about you while I'm working. It could make everyone uncomfortable."

"First of all, Lemon. If I know anything about your staff, the more they hear about sexual activities of any kind the more their day is made brighter than anything they could pull of on their own. Secondly, it's not a bad thing to be having these tendencies at work, everyone has them."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, In fact..." Before she realizes what just happened he stealthily sneaks up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He gently pulls on the sleeve of her shirt to expose more of her shoulder and kisses the spot tenderly before whispering, "I've been thinking about that night for quite some time now." He kisses her again, this time higher on her neck, " And frankly," he kisses her again, higher this time, encouraging her surrender. "It makes me proud to know that I'm the one giving you..." he kisses her again his limps lingering, then rasps by her ear "Such satisfaction."

"Yes well...don't get to full of yours-" he hits a particular sweet spot on her neck that causes her to let out a surprised but slightly aroused yelp. Her anger dissipates, and her defenses drop completely as she surrenders to his touch, leaning against the front of his chest and raising her hand to touch his face as he works his magic. "Ugh, how do you do that."

He grunts triumphantly against her neck. "I'm just that good, Lemon"

Liz quickly turns around in his arms, kissing him passionately on the lips for a long, satisfying minute. His hands keep around her waist while hers migrate from his arms, to his shoulders, until she's ruffing his hair. Soon bereft of oxygen, they're forced to part.

Her face now flush, she tries to hold back a smile as she breathes, "Yeah, it's all your fault, you big jerk."

"Is it now?" he says as a mischievous smile forms on his face. "Would you like to.."

"Yeah..." she says. Her face getting redder, then contorts into a joyful yelp as Jack picks her up and heads toward the couch, setting her down gently. He settles over her on the couch, using his hands for support. He leans in for another kiss, but before he can reach her lips, he pulls back, taking her in.

"What? What's wrong" she asks

"Nothing," he says grinning, "Absolutely nothing, Lemon"

END


End file.
